Zorro Star
|Signature = Zorro Star, Izanai's Tactician, Zorro A Star, Mantra's Prison Break, Acid, Sacred Execution, Shoegazer, Bright Deity, Alternative, Sacred Cavalry |Civilization = Light |Civilization2 = Darkness |Civilization3 = Zero }} Zorro Star is a character from the Duel Masters Victory V3 season. His true identity is Zorro Star, Izanai's Tactician. Anime In the anime Yomi has hidden the Oracle cult under the mask of an organization. Their goal was to revive the Oracles and turn planet Earth into the new Oracle World. Zorro Star's first appearance was when he took away the card of Alternative, Sacred Cavalry from an unsuspecting duelist who was causing havoc. He would later reappear in episode 9 and face off against Katta Kirifuda, defeating him. In episode 13, he was sent by Yomi to get the Book of Outrage from Katta, but he was defeated. In episode 15 he returned with a new deck to have his revenge. However, Katta had attained a new card as well and used it to defeat him, as well as Yomi. With the shutting down of the Oracle headquarters, as well as the disappearance of Yomi and , it seemed that everything was over for them. However, Zorro Star's survival was confirmed in episode 22. In episode 25, Shoegazer, Bright Deity emerged from the Book of Oracle and went into Zorro Star's possession, along with Acid, Sacred Execution and New Wave, End of the Century. He then proceeded to duel and defeat Puramai Rei, but despite his new power, he was still defeated by Katta. In Episode 22 he was in the street and encountered Katta and Katsudon, but he forgot their names. In episode 31, the Mantra faction of the Oracles had been revived. Brahmin and Detroit Techno forced Zorro Star to work for them, but he sensed that they had different intentions from what his master Yomi was planning. In episode 35, a mysterious person came out of the cocoon they were protecting and lashed at Zorro Star. He tried to escape, but Detroit Techno blocked the way, telling him that he had to be useful to them to the very end. The reborn Izumo sucked off Zorro Star's entire life-force in order to get back on his feet. In the end, Izumo did value Zorro Star, as he saved his spirit and had him be reborn as Zorro A Star, Mantra's Prison Break. In episode 48, after Katta defeated Izumo and attained the Rage Crystal and Oracle Jewel, Zorro Star appeared, having survived the final showdown, and he tricked Katsudon into falling in his trap. Katta faced him without his trump card and lost. He later reappears in a futuristic version of the Earth where Yomi has conquered everything. After pursuing Katta's gang, he ends up dueling against Puramai Rei and is defeated due to Bhutan Jackson, Thriller Dance's Ultra Doron Go into Death Metal Punk, Spear Dance. In episode 50 he appears to have survived and is comically shown stuck in the Book of Oracle back in the creature world. Manga In the manga, Zorro Star dueled against Katta Kirifuda and was defeated by him and Katsudon. While in the anime he is portrayed as a strong enemy, in the manga he was a sore loser who left the duel as soon as Crossfire, Millionaire appeared by Gravity Zero. Deck He uses Oracle and Oraclion creatures from the Light, Darkness and Zero civilizations. He is the user of the DMD-10 deck. Light Civilization: *Carina, Izanai's Mantra *Corteo, Spirit Knight *DNA Spark *Hagoromo, Izanai's Divine Light *Kilt, Inga's Mixture *Perfect Lily, Purity Devotee Darkness Civilization: *Ginger, True Flash Believer *Inferno Sign *Sansho, Satori's Secret Maneuver *Torikabuto, Familia's Disintegration *Vossradish, Mantra's Admiral Zero Civilization: *Acid, Sacred Execution *Alternative, Sacred Cavalry *Ikkyu, Izanai's Sacrificial Mind *New Wave, End of the Century *Prelude of Horror *Shoegazer, Bright Deity *Sun Tzu, Satori's Art of War *Truename Rihanna Glory Light and Darkness: *Stroganoff, Mantra of Flashing Seal *Tumeric, Floating Apparition *Zorro A Star, Mantra's Prison Break *Zorro Star, Izanai's Tactician }} Card Representations *Zorro Star, Izanai's Tactician *Zorro A Star, Mantra's Prison Break *Zorro Star, Izanai's Right God Trivia *His name, like other Oracle Cult leaders, is based on religious characters. In this case, it is based on , an Iran phrophet who invented Zoroastrianism. Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Oracle Cult Category:Creature Spirits